Home
by Assassin Queen
Summary: A wraith slave comes to Atlantis to find a new family. She starts making friends fast, but when the Wraith start looking for her, things get a little out of hand. Why do the Wraith want her so badly? Read and Review PLEZ! :D
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Shephard, exactly why are we here again? I mean this planet has only one village, that must mean there is something wrong here, doesn't it?", Dr. Rodney Mckay wined to his commanding officer. Lieutenant Colonel John Shephard turned around to eye his 'friend' and fellow teammate. "What? Don't tell me that it never occurred to you?"

"It had occurred to me, Rodney, and that is why we are here. To try to figure out why there is only one settlement on this planet. These people could help us with the Wraith, alright so lets get move on.", Shephard said. They continued to walk a few minutes until they saw the little settlement of people and their huts and tents. "Now I want you to act calmly and be nice"

"What, I'm always nice!"

"Rodney, just be nice, okay?", Shephard said firmly. Rodney rolled his eyes at him, which made John shake his head. They both walked into the village silently. People looked their way but didn't take any offense to them coming. Some of them actually smiled and waved. John didn't know how to take this but was enjoying the feeling that there was absolutely nothing going wrong. They entered a tavern to see if they could get any information out of them.

The walked to an empty table that was near the bar. The bar girl was standing with her back to them, but noticed them when they sat down. She was eyeing John with a big smile on her face. She gave him a wink which made McKay roll his eyes. John nodded and smiled at the bar girl, who came over and gave them both drinks. She was going to say something when Rodney cut her off.

"SO, what exactly are we doing here again.", he said loudly. The bar girl scoffed off, which made Shephard kind of sad. He slumped his shoulders as he watched her leave. "Hello, Shephard you there?"

"We are here to see why there is only one settlement on this planet. Now that I mention it, I don't think that Wraith have come to this planet. I mean look at them…", John said. Both Atlantis members looked around the tavern and even out into the street through the window. The people of this settlement all seem really at easy. Their attitude seemed to be care free; no care in the world. They did as the pleased, no one had a weapon on them excluding the hunting knives. It like they didn't even know what Wraith were. "They seem totally at peace. If you asked me, I would say that these people have never seen a Wraith before. This planet is untouched by them."

"How can that be? Every planet we've been to in this galaxy knows who the Wraith are."

"Yeah, but then again it's a big galaxy", John said as he watched the people in the tavern. There was a big explosion that made the ground shake. John and Rodney both looked at each other.

"You had to jinx it, didn't you!", Rodney yelled.

"I didn't jinx it!"

"Then what the hell was that?"

"I don't know exactly, but I'm going to go find out."

"And what do yo want me to do?"

"You can stay here and cower like you always do!"

"I do not!"

"Do to!"

"Do not!"

"Do… oh I don't have time for this. Are you coming or not?"

"Yeah I'm right behind you.", Rodney murmured. John nodded and the two Atlantians ran out of the tavern and into the forest surrounding the settlement.

John lead McKay deep in to the forest. They ran back the way they had come in. So far they hadn't seen anything that could have made the explosion. They managed to reach the Stargate in a matter of 10 minutes. Rodney ran over and started dialing. Then out of no where, the Stargate opened.

John looked over at Rodney and said, "That was quick!"

"It wasn't me. I didn't even set in the 3rd dial yet!"

"Then who dialed it?", John said. He pointed his gun towards the Stargate. About 10 seconds later, 2 dart ships came out and began circling the sky. "Darts! Run for cover!"

"Where?"

"Take cover in the forest!", John yelled. The two Atlantis team members ran to the forest and began to run through rough bushes. John could hear the Wraith warriors on foot coming near them. He began looking for some place to hide. There was a cave that he remembered seeing on his way over here, but that was a good while back.

"Shephard we need to find somewhere to hide and I suggest we do it fast!"

"Yes Rodney, I know already", John said harshly. He was getting impatient with all this and then started running in another direction.

"WHAT! Where are you going?"

"We need to get away from here!"

"Where exactly are we headed"

"Anywhere other than here!", yelled Shephard. He led Rodney through series of trees and then into an open field. "Okay this wasn't what I had in mind".

"Then what exactly what _did_ you have in-- AHH!".

John turned around quickly to see what Rodney was screaming about, but only got to see his friend fall unconscious. John turned into the direction of of where the sunning beam came from, but was hit in the chest. He slowly fell out of consciousness as he was being surrounded by on coming Wraith. _"This wasn't what I thought my day was going to be like"._

John slowly began to regain consciousness as he started to open his eyes. He was staring at someone's feet. He looked up to see a man, maybe around 35. He was staring out of the cell that they were in.

"Where are we?", John said groggily. The man turned around and knelt before John. He helped him sit against the back of the wall in the cell.

"Take it easy. The effect of the stun takes longer than you think.", he said with a smile. John shook his head as he felt a headache come on. He looked up at his helped but realized that it was one of the men that he saw at tavern in the settlement on the planet. "We are on their hive ship. We've been here for more than 6 hours now. They've eaten some of us. As for the others, I don't know where they've taken."

"How many have they taken from your settlement?"

"Most of the population was fed on on the spot. The rest, such as you and the people in this room, are all victims of the culling."

"And how many is that?"

"There are about 15 of my people here, alive. They killed 3 of them by feeding on them, for not obeying them."

"That usually happens", Rodney said from the other side of the cell. He was just sitting there with his knees to his chest. He had a cut on his forehead that was dripping down his face.

"You okay?"

"Yea just peachy!", Rodney said with sarcasm. John shook his head. He stood up and started walking around. Rodney watched him circle back and forth in the cell. "What are you doin?"

"Trying to think why they haven't eaten all of us yet."

"Well maybe their trying to be nice and just going to let us go somewhere else."

"And how much of a possibility is that, McKay?", John said.

"I was just being sarcastic.", McKay answered back. John just gave him a glare. There was a loud cheering coming from the other side of the door of the room the cells were in. Then there were two huge warrior wraiths holding a girl who could be no older than 16 or 17 years old. She was near unconsciousness and all bloody from head to toe. She had various cuts and bruises all over her face and body. She looked as if she had been in a fight because her knuckles were al bruised and cut up.

They dragged the girl's limp body into an empty cell next to theirs. They simply dropped her and locked her up. They left the room with out even looking back at the rest. John looked over at the girl in the other cell. She was laying on her back and moving her knees back and forth. She sat up and shook her head.

"Hey! Hey you over there! Are you alright?", John asked. The girl turned around to reveal bright green eyes. She was about to say something, but she started coughing blood.

"Eww that's gross", Rodney said from the back of their cell. John looked back at him and gave him a stare that said 'I'm going to slap you'. He looked back over at the girl who smile at him.

"If you… went through… what I… just went through… you would be doing the same…. But then again… I highly doubt that… Mr. Sarcasm over there…", She stopped to breath a little and catch her breath. "Can do what I can do out there."

"And what exactly do you do 'out there'?", John asked.

"We fight. We fight for our lives. I, not to brag or anything, am the only one to survive this little game of theirs for this long."

"You fight them?"

"Yes. You fight 5 Wraith. If you survive that long and kill all 5, then you get to live another day."

"Sounds tough"

"That's the good part."

"Then what's the bad part?"

"When you survive for more than 5 days, they start to put something in your food."

"What is this 'something'?"

"It's like a poison of some sort. It makes you slow down. You eat enough of it, you will not be able to fight the Wraith off. If the food doesn't kill you, the Wraith will.", she said hoarsely. John could see that her eyes were losing focus. Her cuts weren't too bad but she had lost some blood and she had some old cuts. She began to crawl to the back of her cell where the wall was and sat against it.

"Hey you alright?"

"Just tired… and thirsty… and hungry…", she softly. John knew he was losing her. He turned to the people in his own cell.

"Do any of you have water on you? Anyone?", he asked hastily.

"I do, but what do you need it for? It's all I have.", McKay said. John took it quickly and went back over to where the cell's faced each other.

"Here, take this.", he said to her softly. The girl was half conscious but raised her hand up to take it. She grabbed it and pulled it back into her own cell. "It's water", he said as he saw the look on her face. She tried to open it but found she was too tired to do so. "Here, let me do it for you.", he offered. She gave him back the canteen, which he opened and gave it back to her. She drank from it slowly to taste if there was anything in it. When she found there was nothing, she drank from it more rapidly.

"Hey, that is the only water we have.", Rodney complained in the back. John and the rest of the people ignored him.

"Thank you. It's been a while since I've tasted real water."

"No problem. I'm John Shephard by the way. The one complaining about his water, that's Rodney McKay."

"I'm… I'm Nikhala. Nikki for short.", she smiled. She closed her eyes and leaned her head on to the wall behind her. John knew that once her head had touched the wall, she would be out, so he sat back and turned his attention to the people in his own cell.

"Shephard, what are we going to do? How are we going to get out of here?"

"I'm thinking on that Rodney. Just give me some time."

"Well by the looks of her, I don't think we have much time.", Rodney complained.

"Just shut your eyes and get some rest. I'll keep watch and wake you if anything happens. ", John said, while holding the bridge of his nose. It wasn't long before the whole cell fell asleep, excluding John. He was still trying to figure out what was going on around here. He had never heard of a fighting ring in a Wraith ship. He had to see for himself what this was all about. John fell asleep after looking back at Nikhala.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

John and the rest of his cell woke to the sound of Wraith footsteps coming in the room. They saw that they were holding what looked to be food. They pointed guns at everyone before opening the cell doors and handing them the food. Once the guns were pointed away from them and the cell doors were closed, John went for the food and checked on it to see if it wasn't poisoned. Not sure of what to make of it, he looked over to the other cell, where he saw them kick Nikhala awake.

"I'm up already!", she yelled. She crawled over and sat down where they had left her food. She stared at it and then looked over at John. "What's wrong?"

"How do we know its not poisoned?"

"If it looks like this", she pointed. She picked up her plate to show him her food. Her food was the same, only darker in color than his. He nodded his head and looked back at their food. He handed everyone and equal amount before taking his own share. "Hey do you want some? Its better than what you have over there."

"No I'm okay. I don't think there's enough for you guys. And beside, I don't think I can take much more of this. Today maybe my last day here."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I don't think I'm going to last through the fights today. I barely made it yesterday."

"Well don't you worry about that. I'm coming with you."

"How?"

"I'll tell them I want to watch." , John smiled. Nikhala smiled back. She began eating her food quickly because she knew it was time to enter the fighting ring soon. As if the Wraith had read her mind (A/N: which they probably did), in came the Wraith warriors to take her away. "Well it was nice knowing you."

"Hey, you! Yeah I'm talking to you! I want to fight too!", John yelled at the other Wraith warrior standing at the door. He looked over to the one that was holding onto Nikhala, for an sign. When the other Wraith nodded, he grabbed Shephard and pushed him with her.

"What are you doing? Are you out of your mind?"

"Yeah a little. I figure that if we get the chance to escape the Wraith now, then we can probably get out of the hive ship with everyone alive."

"Sounds like a plan. What do you want me to do?"

"When I say now, attack your Wraith, okay? One... Two… Three… NOW!", John yelled. As soon as Nikhala heard those words, she sprang into action. She killed her Wraith with ease, faster than John did. He looked at her with astonishment. "How did you do that?"

"I've been around Wraith since I was 10 years old, when they culled my planet. I was a slave to another Hive, before I came here. Look, I can tell you my whole life story later, right now, we have to get the others and get the hell out of here.", Nikhala said. She grabbed one of the warriors guns and threw it to John. She then took the other one and headed in the direction that they came. Once inside the room, Nikhala went over to a wall where the controls for the cells were. She opened them and then went to go stand guard at the door.

"Come everyone we have to get a move on. The Wraith are going to find out that she's missing from the fight.", John said in a hurry. Once everyone was out, Nikhala went out the door and into the corridor of the ship. One corner at a time she checked if the coast was clear, and when I was, she signaled for John and the others to come on out.

Once Nikhala lead them past to ships control room, she lead them into the direction where she knew that the exit was. They were heading down a corridor that lead to it, but was fired at. Nikhala and another man from the settlement both got hit and went down. John went to the man to bring him out of harm's way, but found that he had no pulse. He was already dead. So he went over to Nikhala to see if she was still alive, she was. She was hit by a stunner and she was merely unconscious. John began to drag her body but found that the Wraith began shooting at him too. He dodged the Wraith's firing and dove near a wall closest to where Nikhala was laying.

Then out of no where, John heard the familiar sounds of a familiar gun and the P-90's he knew so well. John turned his head to see that the Wraith that were firing at him, were falling to the ground. Teyla, Ronon and Major Lorne were seen coming down the corridor with a couple of marines with them.

"John!", Teyla yelled. She ran over to him and knelt down at his side. "Are you alright? Where's Rodney?"

"Over here", Rodney said. He was about 10 feet away from where John and Teyla were. Ronon went over to him and helped him up.

"Colonel Shephard.", Lorne said as he handed him a pistol. John took it and stood up.

"Thank you Major. Now there are some people here from the settlement that McKay and I were at. We need to get them back to Atlantis asap", he said firmly. "Ronon Teyla, you two cover us from behind. Major Lorne you and your marines will cover the front. Rodney, you are in charge of the survivors."

"John, then what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to carry her out of here.", he said. Everyone looked to where John had knelt down. He stood up and turned around to reveal a girl in his arms. The others simple nodded and followed his orders. It took them about 10 minutes to get out of the hive and into the puddle jumper waiting for them in cloak. Dr. Carson Beckett was sitting in the jumper ready to move at any sign of danger. When he saw Major Lorne and the rest of the Atlantis rescue crew with the Colonel, Rodney and the settlement survivors, he uncloaked the jumper and opened the door for everyone to come in.

"Carson, I need you to check up on her. See if she's okay." , John said firmly. The doctor nodded and asked the Colonel to set the girl down on one of the benches. John, Teyla, Ronon, Rodney, and Lorne all went to the front of the puddle and activated it. John flew the ship towards the Stargate. The rest of the marines and people were aboard another puddle jumper and followed theirs. John immediately dialed the gate to Atlantis. Once he receive conformation from the other side, he sped up into the gate.

Once they were on the other side of the gate and safely in Atlantis, the gate shut itself down. There were 2 sets of medical teams waiting for the rescue teams. Dr. Weir was standing in front waiting to see if the mission was successful. When she saw the marines and the settlement survivors come out she was relieved. John's team all came out from the other jumper. Elizabeth went over to them to greet them. She noticed something was missing.

"Where's John and Carson?

"They are both inside looking over a survivor.", Teyla responded. Weir nodded and gave them all a smile, before walking inside to see who they were looking at.

"I need to get her to the infirmary."

"She's going to be okay, right doc?"

"I think so, I just want to be certain. I also want to do a couple of test, just to make sure she's alright to have here in Atlantis.", Carson said. He then smiled as he saw Elizabeth walk in. "everything is fine here."

"Good. That's what I want to hear. John, are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm surprised that the Wraith didn't kill us on the spot."

"Well its very fortunate that they didn't. Its great to have everyone safe and sound. How bout we meet for a debriefing in about 45 minutes?"

"Sounds good. I'll be there.", John smiled. He then turned his attention to the medical team coming for Nikhala. He helped them put her on the stretcher and then watched them as they carted her away. Elizabeth saw how John was looking at the girl.

"John?"

"Yeah?"

"Who is that?"

"The girl? That's Nikhala. She's the one that helped us escape."

"She looks pretty young."

"I don't think she's any older than maybe 16."

"Well Carson will do everything can."

"Hopefully. But I have faith in the both of them. She's a fighter, Elizabeth. She knows how the Wraith operate."

"How do you know this?"

"She told me that she's been a slave to the Wraith since she was 10.", John said. He started to yawn when Elizabeth looked at him. She smiled and patted him on the back.

"Why don't you just take a quick cat nap, John. It will help you relax a little."

"I might just do that.", John said with another yawn. He started walking towards the door, but was called back by Elizabeth.

"Remember John , we have a debriefing in 40 minutes."

"Yeah, I know. I won't forget." John said with a smile. He walked out of the jumper and headed straight for his quarters. On the way, people told him that it was nice to have him back. He thanked them and kept walking. Then he heard Carson calling his name over the radio in his ear.

"Colonel Shephard."

"Yeah Carson, what is it?"

"We need you in the infirmary. One of our patients is giving us a hard time."

"I'll be right there.", John said frustrated. "Why can't you people need me when I'm close by. I just past the infirmary 2 minutes ago.", he complained to no one. He began walking back when he saw Ronon walking the same way. "Hey Ronon, what's going on?"

"One of the survivors from the settlement is getting a little paranoid. They want us there just in case something happens."

"Ok I guess.", John said. He and Ronon walked silently to the infirmary until they heard Carson telling someone to calm down. "So what's going on?"

"She woke up. The little friend of yours, and is making it a hard for me to get a blood sample from her.", Carson said. He wasn't angry or anything, just frustrated. John looked over to the bed to see who the patient was. It was Nikhala. John smiled and then turned to face Carson.

"Give me a minute, will ya?", he said to the doctor. Carson smiled and then nodded before he walked away. John then turned his attention back to Nikhala. "How are you feeling, Nikhala?"

"Nikki. My step-father was the only one that called me Nikhala. And I'm feeling better", she smiled. John could tell she was feeling better. The color from her face was coming back thanks to the care of Carson. She would be back on her feet in no time.

"Good to hear. Now, that's all covered, what's all the commotion about?"

"I didn't know where I was at first. Then when I saw the uniforms around here, I remembered I must be where you were from.", she said softly. She began to look around, watching people as they buzzed around in the infirmary. She then came back face John. "Um, where exactly is here anyways?"

"Atlantis"

"As in city of the Ancient's Atlantis?"

"Yup That's the one. You know of Atlantis?"

"Yeah, I grew up with stories of it.", she said in awe as she looked around the room some more. It was then when she saw the Ancient design of the city on the walls.

"About you growing up. You said that you've been a slave for the Wraith since you were 10?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Isn't being a Wraith slave the same as being a Wraith worshiper?", Ronon butted in. Nikki's attention stayed on the walls, never looking at who was talking to her. She was still fixated on the walls and their design.

"Ronon!", John said firmly. "Lay off!"

"No it's not the same. Wraith worshippers agree to become slaves. Wraith slaves don't have a choice. If they can't feed on us, then they make us slaves or runners. They enjoy torturing us.", she said with no emotion. She turned her attention to Ronon and instantly her eyes fell on his tattoo on his neck. She looked up at him with with wide eyes. "You are a Satedan soldier?"

Ronon looked at her confused. "How did you know I was in the army?"

"Your tattoo on your neck. Every soldier has one, depending on what rank they are.", she answered shyly. Her gaze went down to her hands, as she began to twiddle her thumbs in her lap. Ronon watched her closely for a minute before he realized that John was looking at him.

"What?"

"I'll leave you two alone."

"Wait, where are you going?", Nikki called from the bed. She wasn't sure if she should be left alone with him. John knew that she was a little scared of Atlantis and her people. It was written on her face.

"Don't worry, Ronon's going to be here with you. I have a debriefing with Dr. Weir."

"You'll come back though?"

"Oh of coarse. Don't you worry I'll be back in no time.", John said. This made her smile, but it quickly faded when she turned her gaze back the Ronon. "He won't bite, I promise.", John said as he walked out of the infirmary.

Nikki watched John leave and then turned her gaze back to Ronon. He was still looking at her with a confused look. She closed her eyes and set her head back on the pillow behind her.

"How did you know about the ranking of my tattoo?"

"Because I'm Satedan. I was born on Sateda. Lived there until the Wraith came.", she said softly. She opened her eyes to look at him. He had a look of disbelief on his face. She smiled at his expression. "You don't believe me do you?". She sighed and stuck her hand in her shirt to pull out a necklace. She ripped it off and handed it to Ronon. He looked at it and his eyes grew wide.

The necklace was a leather string necklace with a silver triangle and green jewel that fit into it perfectly. The design around the jewel was a significant to the Satedan culture. Ronon rubbed the medallion with is thumb a couple of times before looking up at Nikki. "It was my mother's. It's the only thing I have left of her after the culling.", she said with sadness in her eyes.

"I… I didn't know."

"What do you mean 'you didn't know'? I told you!", she said with a smile. She grabbed the necklace out of his hand and put it around her own neck. She looked up at Ronon who looked as if he wanted to leave. "If you want to go, you can. I don't really feel like company anyways."

"Okay. Well, I'll see you around.", he said as he stood up. Nikki went back to lie down as Carson came back into the room. Ronon nodded at him before he left the infirmary. Carson watched him leave and then turned to Nikki. Her eyes were closed while she rubbed her mother's necklace with her thumb.

"What was that all about?"

"Oh nothing. He just found out that I was Satedan.", Nikki said simply. She opened her eyes to see Carson wide eyed as well. "Don't tell me that you don't believe me either?"

"No no I believe ya! You two have the same temper!"

"Yeah, we Satedans are known for that temper.", she laughed. Carson smiled at her. He then went over to the table sitting next to her with the needles. Nikki saw him moving with the needle in his hand. He walked over to her left arm and she stiffened.

"Oh don't you worry your pretty little head off. This will only take a minute, promise."

"Alright. Let's get this over with.", she sighed. She sat up and waited for him to stick his needle in her arm. He did and like he said it only took a minute. She sat still for him only twitching her toes once in a while.

"There now that wasn't so bad", Carson said as he moved the needle out. He walked over to the container where he was going to store the blood and set the needle in it. He walked back over to where her bed was and put a bandage on her arm where the needle had gone it. "Alright, I want you to rest now"

"Yeah sounds good doc, thank you", she said sleepily. She laid her head back down on her pillow and closed her eyes.

"Don't mention it. I'm just doing my job.", Carson smiled. He patted her shoulder before he took her blood and went into his office.

Back outside, Ronon was walking to the mess hall to get something to eat. He was still in shock that a girl had survived from the culling on Sateda. He didn't know exactly what to make of it. He was angry that she had to be with the Wraith for this long and it took her this long to be free. But he was happy that he found another surviver of his home world.

When he arrived at the mess hall, Teyla was seated alone at a table near the window, eating a fruit with some water. "Can I join you?", Ronon said. Teyla looked up and signaled for him to take a seat. She found something was wrong with Ronon. She looked down in front of him and found that he didn't have any food in front of him. She smiled but shook it off as he looked out the window.

"Ronon, is there something wrong?"

"Nikki is Satedan.", he said simply, not taking his eyes of the ocean outside.

"How do you know?"

"She told me."

"Ronon, that's great. Did you tell her that you were as well."

"She already knew."

"How?"

"She saw the tattoo on my neck. She knew that I was in the military and I was of high rank."

"That is amazing. Did you find out anything else?"

"She's 17."

"Wow that's young. Are you sure?"

"Yeah. The culling happened on my planet 7 years ago. She said she was 10 when it happened."

"Oh I see. How is she doing?"

"She said she doesn't feel like company right now."

"Well, she is getting used to the feeling of being free. I can't blame her. Being a prisoner is one thing, but being a Wraith slave. That must be hard."

"Yeah, I guess I never thought of it like that. I was a runner for 7 years. At least I didn't have to see them 24/7. She had to live with them. Eat whatever they gave to her."

"Exactly.", Teyla smiled slightly. She could tell that Ronon felt for the girl. "Why don't you go back there and talk to her."

"She's asleep", John said as he and Rodney walked in. Rodney had a full plate of food to munch on as he sat down with the rest of the team. John sat at the head of the table while Teyla was on his right and rodney and Ronon were the left. "I just went to go check up on her, and Carson said she fell asleep shortly after he got blood from her."

"She must be tired. She looked as if she didn't get much sleep."

"She was out like a light when she came into the cell.", Rodney said.

"She just killed 5 Wraith! And all while being on that poison they gave her, so give her a break"

"She killed 5 Wraith? All by her self?", Teyla said amazed.

"What poison?", Ronon interrupted. He knew that Wraith had a special poison to drug their victim if necessary, but he never knew that they used it on their opponents. Usually Wraith like to kill for their food proudly. They liked to fight for it.

"The give poison to people who end up living longer than they're supposed to. Nikki just happened to be one of them. It slows the person down so that they can't fight back as strongly."

"Yeah I know it. They used it on me. That's how I got the thing stuck in my neck."

"Really? You never told us that they used something to sedate you.", John said with an eyebrow raised.

"Well, how else would they get a Satedan?", Ronon said with a grin. John smiled at his friend.

"Well I'm going back over there to see if she's okay, anyone want to join me?", John asked as he stood from the table. Ronon got up and nodded. Teyla and Rodney stayed and shook their heads.

"I will join you later. Dr. Weir said she wanted to see me about something."

"Yeah, and I have tons of work that needs to be done", Rodney said in a hurry. He left first and then Teyla followed after she excused herself from the table.

"Well let's get a move on big guy.", John said as he walked first to the door. Ronon looked over at the ocean once more before following his commander.

A/N: okay there you guys go... i need reviews so if you please review it would be very much appritiated. this is my first Stargate Atlantis fanfi so please bear with me


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

John and Ronon headed back to the infirmary to go see Nikki. When they arrived there, she was still asleep, so they headed over to Carson's office near her bed. He was doing something with the blood that he had retrieved from Nikki earlier. John walked over to the counter where her file was sitting.

"She already has a file?"

"Yes, and I appreciate it if you didn't snoop, Colonel."

"Hey I'm not snooping. I just want a little more info on our guest."

"Well she is remarkable, I can tell you that much."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that she is healing a lot faster than normal."

"Isn't that a good thing?", John asked curiously. Carson walked over to him and took the file from John to stop his snooping. He set it on his desk and sighed. John looked over at the doctor and then looked at Ronon, who was standing in the door. "What is it?", he said as he turned his attention back to the doctor.

"Nothing. I'm just worried about how fast she's healing. I'll figure it out soon though. The blood work should be ready soon anyways.", he finished. He started to look over Nikki's file again and then looked up at Ronon. "Ronon can I talk you to you for a second?"

Ronon looked over at John and then back at Carson. He gave him a shrug before walking in. John walked out to find that Nikki was awake and playing with the machines next to her.

"Hey kiddo! How you feeling?"

"Kiddo?"

"Its an earthling nickname you give to kids."

"Oh ok."

"So, you feel better?"

"Yeah I do. When do you think I can get out of here? I'm not really good at sitting still."

"Is that a Satedan thing."

"What?"

"Not being able to sit still.", John said innocently. Nikki giggled at him, making John smile. "I'm serious though. Is it?"

"What makes you think that Satedans can't sit still.", she asked curiously. She sat up and fluffed her pillow up a little. She never laid back down but just ended up sitting and crossing her legs. John realized why Carson had been worried about her healing. Someone who has gone through what Nikki had, shouldn't be able to get up for another 2 days or so. But Nikki was sitting up perfectly okay. The cuts on her face were growing skin on them again. John then noticed that Nikki was still starring at him.

"Oh what were we talking about?"

"Why do you think that Satedans can't sit still?"

"Oh right. Well, because Ronon can't sit still for the life of him. He's always doing something. Its either eat or spar with him. Nothing else matters."

"Sounds like a true Satedan. My step father was like that."

"Step father?"

"Yeah. I never knew my real father. My mother always told me that he was some place better than our galaxy, where no harm could come to him."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"I'm not. My mother was right. He did go somewhere better. He doesn't have to constantly worry about Wraith or our well being all the time. He's free to do what he wants now."

"Yeah I guess your right, but don't you ever wish that he could spend some time with you. You must miss him?"

"Call me weird, but I don't. I never knew him so how could I miss him.", she said softly. She looked up at John would was nodding in agreement.

Back in Carson's office, he and Ronon were talking about Nikki as well. Carson had asked Ronon to sit in a chair set in front of him, but found that the counter was better so he sat down there. Carson let the Satedan do what he wanted since he was bigger.

"So what's up doc?"

"I just wanted to talk to you about Nikki."

"Nikki? What does she have to do with me?"

"Nothing."

"Then?"

"Well, it's just that, I talked to Elizabeth about Nikki and she agrees with me about having her walk around alone. So since both of you are Satedan, we thought that you would show her around a little. She hasn't been with her own kind in what.."

"7 years"

"Yes, thank you, 7 years now. She needs some human contact, but we need to do it gradually."

"So since we're both Satedan, you want us to bond?"

"And that you were both devastated by the Wraith, I want you to communicate with her. Talk to her about what it was like for you to deal with the Wraith. And from what I hear from Colonel Shephard, she can fight, so you might have a sparring partner.", Carson said with a smile. Ronon looked away thinking about it.

"Alright I'll do it. When is she cleared?"

"Well, at the rate she's healing, I'd say by tomorrow morning"

Ronon nodded. "Well that's it then?"

"Yeah Dr. Weir just wanted me to tell you since she's busy with the survivors of the settlement.", Carson said. The two men stood up and Carson ushered Ronon to the door. They walked out to see John and Nikki playing cards with one another. John had an intense gaze at his cards while Nikki kept looking from her cards to John. Carson and Ronon watched as Nikki had beat John for the 3rd time.

"How… where…"

"I win again, Colonel. Come let's play another game. This one's getting boring."

"I don't think so. You learn pretty quickly."

"Yeah well when you've been with the Wraith for as long as I have, you need to step your game up.", she smiled. She looked up to see Carson smiling at them. Ronon was over by one of the machines used to help patients breathe.

"Well, Nikki I have some good news and some bad news for ya", Carson said calmly. He smiled at her when she cocked her head to the right. She stared at him with an intense gaze.

"Tell me… tell me the good news first."

"Good news, I am clearing you tomorrow morning. The bad news is that you have to hang with Ronon.", he said with a smile. Nikki looked over at Ronon who was talking to Shephard about something.

"Do I have to?"

"He doesn't bit, Nikki."

"Yeah I know, but I hardly know him."

"Well this is a good reason to try to know him.", he chuckled. He chuckled louder when he saw Nikki look over in Ronon's direction and give a little pout. She turned her attention back at the doctor and smiled.

"Fine, I'll do it. It's not like I have a choice in any of this."

"No you don't. Now get to bed, it's getting pretty late."

"What? I have to go to bed? But I…"

"No buts! I thought you wanted to get out of here tomorrow?"

"I do."

"Then get some rest. Ronon will be showing you around."

"Alright.", Nikki said lazily. She yawned slowly and began to settle down in her bed. She looked over at Ronon who was watching her. She quirked and eyebrow at him, which caught him off guard. She gave him a sleepy smile before drifting off into sleep.

"She must have been tired."

"When you're with the Wraith for most of your life, you're always tired. It's going to take a while for her to get used to not trying to survive", Ronon said. He glance at her once more before turning to Carson. "I'll come by in the morning around 10."

"That's fine. I think she'll be up by then.", he smiled. Ronon nodded and he and John walked out of the infirmary. Carson looked over to his new patient and petted her hair. "Welcome to Atlantis, lass".


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next morning came a little too quickly for Nikki, for she was still sleeping when Ronon came to pick her up. He went over and nudged her a little to see if she was truly sleeping.

"Stop, I'm up."

"Sorry, if you want to sleep some more, I can come back later…"

"No, I want to get out of here as fast as possible."

"Alright, well,", he said with a smile. He then pulled out a bag and set it next to her. "Here are some things that you might need. Teyla thought it would be a good idea for you to change and stuff."

"Teyla?"

"You haven't met her yet. Sorry I forgot."

"You, John, McKay, and Carson are the only people I have met on Atlantis."

"Well, there are a lot more people here to meet, so hurry and change so we can leave. I don't like to stay here longer than I have to"

"You too huh? Well then tell me where I can go to change, and I'll do my best to hurry", she smiled. Ronon pointed to the bathroom in the infirmary not too far from her bed. She pulled the covers off and jumped off the bed. She walked to the door and turned to face Ronon. "I won't be too long, hopefully"

Ronon nodded and watched her close the door. Carson came in just as she left. He nodded at the Satedan before turning to a nurse. She went over to the bed and took off the covers and went into another room.

"Alright, I'm back. Let's get out of here.", Nikki said as she came out of the bathroom. Ronon looked over at her and smiled. She was clean of any dirt and blood now. Her cloths were something close to Teyla's but not exactly. She had a long whit skirt that had slits go up to mid thigh, on each side of her legs. Her top was also white with black strings pulled closed at the chest and back. Her back was backless, showing a couple of scars and cuts that haven't healed.

"So how do I look? I have never worn anything like this before."

"It looks good though. Teyla got it from her home world."

"Her home world is still in tact? Amazing."

"Yeah, Athosians move from one place to another, so it's hard for the Wraith to track them.", he responded. There was a silence between so Ronon decided to break it. "Let's get moving huh?"

"Sounds good, lead the way.", she replied. The two Satedans walked out of the infirmary and into the hallways. They walked slowly and quietly stopping at little things Nikki wanted to look at. They continued walking in silence until Nikki broke it.

"So… how did you survive from the culling?"

"I was turned into a runner."

"Really? A runner? For how long?"

"Since the culling."

"That's a good….", she stopped to think before catching up with him. "Seven years! How did you do it?"

Ronon laughed. "You have a lot of questions". She smiled at him and turned her gaze to the floor as they walked. "I simply just kept fighting and running. Didn't stop for too long anywhere."

"That's sad, but at least you got out."

"Yeah I guess your right.", he said softly. Nikki smiled at him and turned her attention to the door that they were about to go through. It was the mess hall, but to Nikki it was heaven. She hadn't eat realy food in so long and she guessed it was showing because Ronon was smiling. "That was my reaction when I first got here. Let's get you some food.", he said as he gently guided her to the food table.

Nikki was sure she had died and gone to heaven. There was so much food that she had never seen before. She just wanted to eat everything, but before she got the chance, Ronon started pulling her towards a table. She saw that he had gotten some food for her so she just followed.

"Here eat this, I think you will like it. I know I do.", he smiled. He began to eat his own food but stopped when he saw that Nikki was picking at her food. "What, you not hungry?"

"No it's just that I don't know what to eat first.", she responded innocently. That earned her a huge laugh from Ronon. She smiled and chose the mashed patatos sitting in the left part of her tray. They eat silently too entranced with eating their food.

"Mind if we join you?", John said catiously. He knew that Ronon didn't like being interrupted when he was eating. Ronon looked up with food in his mouth. He saw that Rodney, Teyla and Elizabeth were standing behind the Colonel.

Ronon shrugged and continued to eat his food. Nikki noticed people sitting around her and looked up. There was Rodney, who was sitting at one end of the table, and a cruly brown haired woman sitting at the other end. A woman with straight light brown hair sat down next to Ronon. John was last to be seated and sat down next to Nikki.

"How are we all this morning?", the lady at the head of the table said. Nikki looked around to see everyone talk amogst themselves.

"Umm… excuse me for being rude but, who are you?"

"I'm sorry Nikhala, I…"

"Nikki"

"Nikki, I am Dr. Elizabeth Weir.", she smiled.

"And I am Teyla Emmugan of Athos."

"Oh so you're Teyla. I've heard that you are the one that got me some new cloths."

"Yes, I am."

"Well, thank you. It was nice to get out of those cloths.", she smiled. Teyla smiled back. Nikki then went on to eat her food, and so did everyone else. It was a good three minutes before Rodney broke the silence.

"You know, we know nothing about you?", he said quickly. He earned himself a stern look from everyone except Nikki.

"Well, what do you want to know?", Nikki replied. She never looked up from her food, but she knew the look that Rodney was giving her.

"Well, where are you from? How long you been with the Wraith? Maybe something about your self."

"Well, I was born and raised on Sateda. My step father was actually a commander for our military and my mother was also in the military. She was the one that trained the men.", she said softly. She began to smile at the memory of her parents. "I was 10 when the culling happened on my planet."

Everyone stared at her and then went on with their food. Nikki didn't feel like eating anymore so she pushed her plate away. John looked over at her with a confused look on his face. "What's wrong? Food not good?"

"No it's not that. I just don't feel well. Do you mind if I go for a walk?", she asked quietly. John nodded and stood up as she did. "No it's okay, you eat your food. I'll find my own way around. Thanks though."

"Are you sure. Don't want you to get lost or anything.", he smiled.

"I'll be fine.", she smiled. She glanced over at everyone around the table, stopping at Ronon for a second before she left. She met Carson on the way in and smiled at him as she went by. He walked over to the team who were all still staring at Nikki's walking form.

"What was all that about?", John asked. Everyone shrugged their shoulders. Ronon was still staring at the door she had left out of. He shook his head before continuing with his own food.

"I'm not sure.", Carson answered him. "It might be because she just came out of the infirmary. She might not want to eat."

"She wants to eat," Ronon said. "She's just not used to being around people. So she's not comfortable with us just yet. I was like that when I first came here."

"Yeah that might be it. " John said. He glanced back at the door to see a couple people come in before eating his food again. Elizabeth wanted to know what was bothering the teen so she excused herself from the table and went after her.

When Elizabeth caught up with Nikki, she was walking slowly, stopping by anything that interested her. "Do you mind if I join you?"

"Umm… sure why not."

"How do you like Atlantis?"

"I like what I've seen so far", she smiled.

"Well do you want to see more? I have a short break before I have to get back to my work."

"That would be great.", she smiled. They continued down the corridor stopping at little things Nikki was curious at. Elizeabeth watched her, telling her about whatever she was looking out.

"How did you find Atlantis?"

"We accidently found it. You see the address for Atlantis was different from other addresses. It had seven dials instead of six."

"Smart Ancients", she laughed. Elizabeth chuckled at her comment. They walked to the top part of the command center. There was the Stargate right in front of Nikki. She had only seen the Stargate on Sateda. She was the first one to see the Wraith come when they culled her planet.

Elizabeth watched Nikki's facial expressions change from happy to frightened. "Something wrong Nikki?"

"The gate.", she said quietly. Elizabeth looked over at the gate. She looked back at Nikki with a confused and then back at the gate.

"What about it?"

"Wraith know that we went through the gate. Can't they track us?"

"Yes they can, but that would take time. And we have the sheild around the city, so even if they manage to get the address, there is no way that they could enter Atlantis.", she smiled. Nikki looked up at the older woman and nodded in agreement.

"Dr. Weir, we are ready for you.", said a man behind them. She nodded at him and ten turned her attention back to Nikki.

"Well, I have to get back to work. Let me call someone to come and get you."

"No, it's okay. I'll just walk back. I know the way. You though.", she smiled. She started heading back without even saying anything more to Dr. Weir. Elizabeth sighed and walked back to her meeting in her office.

Nikki sighed and continued walking back to the mess hall, saying hi to those that looked at her. She went into the mess hall and saw that only John, Teyla and Ronon were still there. She was about to walk over to them, but stopped.

John had noticed her come in and alerted Teyla and Ronon, who had their backs turned to her. They turned around just as she stopped. Her attention was to the balcony surrounding the mess hall oustide. She slowly walked over and went outside. She froze about ten steps out.

"What's with her?", John said is a hush voice.

"I'm going to go check on her." Ronon said as he left the table. He walked slowly out to the balcony and stood about three feet behind her. She didn't seem to notice him so he was about to put his hand on her right shoulder.

"It's been seven years.", she whispered.

"Seven years?"

"Seven years I haven't been outside. I haven't seen water, the sun, the sky, everything.", she responded quietly. Ronon walked over to the side of her and looked at her. He saw the tears in her eyes waiting to fall. They did but she quickly wiped them away. Ronon headed over to her, but she moved away.

"I'm fine. It's just a lot to take in", she said quietly. She reasured him with a smile, but Ronon didn't buy it. He knew that she being free was something that she wanted in a long time, and now that she was, it made it hard for her to believe.

"Come lets spar. Shephard tells me your helluva fighter."

"Believe it! I'm Satedan remember?"

A/n: okay there's the next chapter… sorry it took so long, I had a writing portfolio due in my english class, and it pretty much took up all my time. Well, read and review as always. Love you guys! O


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ronon lead Nikki to the sparring room. When she entered, she saw that it was just a huge room with fighting stick pinned to the wall. There was a padded mat in the center of the room. She walked over to a pair of Bantos sticks and plucked them from the wall. She twirled them around a little, getting the feel of their weight and movement. She smiled to herself for they were easy to maneuver around.

Ronon took off his gun sling and set it to the side. He turned to Nikki and watched her as she familiarized herself with the sticks. He smiled as she found it was second nature. After about a minute or two, he walked over to her and plucked two other sticks off the wall.

"You ready?"

"Yeah. I haven't faced a Satedan in a while. This is going to be fun.", she said eagerly. Ronon caught the flash of the animals side in her eyes as she grinned at him. He cocked his head to the side a little and then smiled. He walked over to the middle of the mat, waiting for her to join him. "I don't want you to go easy on me, cause that's only going to make me angry."

"Fair enough. Let's start.", he said calmly. Nikki joined him in the middle of the mat. Ronon twirled his sticks a couple of times. Nikki smiled and copied him. He smiled back and started walking in a circle, thinking that she would do the same, but he was wrong. She stayed in the same place watching him, still twirling the Bantos sticks. Ronon stopped when he was directly behind her and attacked. Nikki saw the movement and moved to the right, making Ronon miss. She smiled and hit him in the side then the back of the neck. He fell to the ground on one knee. He growled in frustration and got back up. Nikki was pacing the floor now, quickly walking from left to right. Her gaze was intense watching his ever move.

"Wow you're fast."

"Have to be. Wraith are incredibly agile and strong."

"Yes they are… but so are Satedans.", he said with a smile. He gave her a smug look before attacked her arm, disarming her. She recovered quickly though, ducking before he could disarm her right arm too. She hit the side of his knee, making him kneel on it. She hit him in the jaw, with the back of her stick, sending him backwards on onto his back. She smiled as she watched him get up.

He shook the cob-webs out of his head and refocused on her. He took a deep breath and charged at her once again. This time though, Nikki jumped hands first onto his shoulders and tackled him down again. Once he was one the ground again, she jumped off and landed somewhere on the other side of the room.

Ronon was getting frustrated and got up quickly. This time he waited for her to get bored and come to him. She came with incredible speed and strength. It was hard to match her hits and blows, but he managed. He found an opening and took it, hitting her in the stomach. She fell forward, where he hit her in the face. She blocked it though and went for his left side. He bent to the left making his face closer to the ground. She punched him in the chin, sending him stumbling backwards. She took the time to get up and hit him in the stomach. He fell to his knees where she came around him and pulled the stick around his throat. He grabbed it and tried to pull it off his wind pipe but couldn't

"Give up?"

"Never!"

"Good, spoken like a true Satedan!", she said with a smile. She let him go and helped him to his feet. She picked up the other sticks and set them back on the walls. "We will continue this another time. I want to see the rest of Atlantis, if that's alright with you?"

"Yeah sure, but you owe me a rematch.", he smiled. She nodded and then walked over to where he was waiting for her. The two Satedans walked through Atlantis just enjoying the feeling of having a fellow Satedan around. By night fall they said their good nights and headed to the quarters to sleep.

When Ronon came to his door, Teyla was standing there waiting for him. She smiled warmly as he came to the door and opened it. "How was your day, Ronon?"

"Relaxing for once. I haven't been this calm in a while now"

"So you are pleased that you have someone to relate to?"

"Yeah I guess. I mean she's young but she knows what it truly means to be a Satedan warrior."

"I see, well we will have an off world mission tomorrow, John wanted me to tell you."

"Oh okay, well good night Teyla."

"Goodnight Ronon.", she smiled. Ronon closed the door as she left down the corridors of the quarters hall. She came to another door and waited for the door to open.

Nikki had just gotten ready to get into bed when she heard a chime come from the door. She sighed and walked over to the door and opened it. Teyla was standing there smiling at her. Nikki nodded and let the woman in.

"How was your tour of Atlantis?"

"Amazing. I hope Dr. Weir will let me stay. I truly don't want to leave."

"Yes I can see that. You seem happier than you did this morning."

"It's nice having Ronon here. I forgot what my own people were like.", she giggled.

"Yes it must be. I am sorry about your people."

"Me too. But at least they are in a place where the Wraith can't reach them."

"Yes that is good. Well I must be getting back to my quarters. Good night Nikhala.

"Good night Teyla.", she said as she followed her out to the door. Teyla then stopped and turned around causing Nikki to look at her in a confused manner.

"Oh before I go, I wanted to tell you that the team and I have a off world mission tomorrow. Would you like to come? Colonel Shephard was asking Dr. Weir and she has granted you to come if you would like."

"Of coarse I will. It would be nice to be outside again."

"Great, well good night."

"Good night", Nikki said as she watched Teyla leave. She turned around and smiled to herself. She turned the lights off and jumped into her bed. Almost instantly, as soon as her head touched the pillow, sleep had taken over Nikki's body. She couldn't wait for tomorrow to come.

Back in Ronon's quarters, Ronon was practicing with his sword. He was happy that Nikki was a great fighter, but wasn't happy that she had beaten him in a sparing match. He was never defeated. Everyone here had lost to him, well everyone except Teyla. She was a great fighter, but it was her calmness that brought her to be better than most. Maybe that's how Nikki did it. He thought back to their match and replayed her movements in his head. He then smiled. _"She's calm the whole time. Not making any extra movement._", he thought to himself. He sighed deeply and put his weapon away before getting ready for bed. He turned his light off and laid there thinking to himself.

He was happy that they had found another Satedan. He was even more happy that they brought another Satedan to Atlantis. Maybe she could help him understand the crazy things that go one here. He chuckled to himself as he thought of Nikki yelling at Rodney for some crazy reason. Shephard has also a fond bond with her. As did Carson, Teyla, and Elizabeth. She was growing on everyone. Which was strange because she hardly talked. Soon sleep calmed him and Ronon was finally sleeping peacefully. Another Satedan had survived the culling on his homeward. He finally slept peacefully in a long time.

_A/n: well there you go. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Been busy with other stories. Well as you know if you like the story please review. I love hearing from you guys! Thanks again :D_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Nikki had woken up bright and early the next day. It had taken her about ten minutes to get ready before she headed down to the mess hall. Once there she saw the John and Teyla were seated at a far table talking about something of a village.

"Good morning."

"Ah Nikki, morning to you too. Sleep well?" John replied.

"Yeah, it's very peaceful here in Atlantis."

"Sometimes, I guess it just depends on the night. Sometimes we get good amounts of sleep. Then others times, we get a nap."

"Well I needed that rest. Where is everyone else?"

"Ronon is teaching Rodney how to fight."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I thought it would be a good idea."

"Why? Dr. McKay can't fight?"

"Not as well as we can."

"It's because he's a scientist, isn't it?" Nikki responded while eating some toast with jam. John laughed and nodded. Teyla began to eat when Dr. Weir came through the headset. "John, I need to see you in my office. Bring Nikki with you."

"Alright, one our way." John replied as he stood up. Nikki, who didn't have a radio, was oblivious to the whole ordeal. "Come, we gotta meet Elizabeth in her office."

"Now? I just started eating."

"Take it with you. We'll see you in the gate room, Teyla"

"Of course." She said as she began to eat her apple. John and Nikki left the mess hall and began towards the gate room where Dr. Weir's office was. As soon as they got there, Carson, who was also there, stood up and smiled to Nikhala. "Good Morning, love"

"Uh Morning, Doc." Nikki nodded.

"Please take a seat Nikhala." Weir said softly. Nikki looked at a couple of the seats around the desk and took the one closest to the gate. John sat to her left and Carson was standing next to Dr. Weir. "I have some interesting news for all of you."

"Carson has discovered something in your DNA, Nikki"

"Oh like what?"

"You possess the ATA gene"

"What's that?"

"It's the Ancient gene"

"But it's not just that." Carson said excitedly. "Half of your DNA structure is made of it. And then some."

"So you're telling me, that Nikki here is half Ancient?"

"That is exactly what I'm telling you."

"How is that possible? I thought all the Ancients were gone?"

"Yes but that doesn't mean that they don't exist, Colonel." Carson smiled. Nikki looked from one person to another with wide eyes. Dr. Weir saw here and smiled. "Nikhala, did you know about this?"

"About me being a half breed? Yea, I knew, but me being half Ancestral, no way."

"That explains why the Wraith never let her go."

"They wanted her to be with them so that they could learn more about Ancient technology."

"It all makes sense." John said as he looked to Nikhala. She on the other hand had an angry expression on her face. "Can I leave now?"

"Uh, yes you may… are you alright?"

"I just need some time to let this soak all in. That's all." She said as she stood up quickly and walked out of the office. She began to head to her quarters when a smiling Ronon and a very battered Rodney came her way. Ronon noticed her expression and stopped her. "Hey, you okay?"

  "I'm angry right now. I just want to be left alone."

"Wait, why are you angry."

"I'm angry at my mother…" was all she said as she brushed past him and left. Rodney watched her before Ronon went after her. He caught up to her and touched her shoulder. "Why are you angry at your mother?"

"Because… because she didn't tell me my father was an Ancestral" she said softly. Ronon just stared at her. "You're half Satedan…" he replied. Nikhala stopped and slowly turned to see him starring at her. "You never said you were only half."

"For the same reason why you're staring at me like that. I'm a mishap remember"

"I never said—"

"You don't have to! I can see it in your eyes, Ronon!" she yelled. Suddenly all her memories of being teased were flashing through her eyes. The thing was, Satedans were proud people, and the fact that if someone was half, well it didn't sit well. Ronon knew it. That's why she was defensive and didn't say anything about it. He slowly nodded his head making Nikhala turn on her heels and walk away. "I don't care about you being a Half breed" he called after her. Nikki stopped in her tracks for a second time and turned around to face him. Ronon smiled faintly and walked towards her. "I don't care. You're from a higher society aren't you?"

"My step father was a commander. My mother was a conditioner."

"So yea, you're from the Capital Islands." Ronon said. "The highest of our people lived there."

"Only because my mother was married to him, did we live there. I wasn't accepted in my own house."

"Well I don't care. You're Satedan before you're an Ancestor, got it?" Ronon said as he placed a hand on her left shoulder. This made Nikki smile. "So don't be mad at her. There must have been a reason why she didn't tell you."

"Must have been." She agreed. "She was always like that though. Very protective of me. But she made sure I was able to handle my own if the time came."

"Really? At what age?" Ronon said as they began walking away from the quarters and to the gate room again. "Around four."

"That's good though. Means you know how to use weapons and you're comfortable using them"

"Yeah. Blades or more my thing though. Don't really like guns."

"Depends on the situation I guess."

"No I just hate them. They're way too noisy. And if you want to kill someone, I think you should work for it. Instead of pulling a trigger."

"Like I said, depends on the situation." Ronon laughed. John and Carson were heading their way. "Hey" Ronon said as he greeted the two Earthlings.

"Hi. Nikki, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I just got a little out of control there. Sorry."

"No, it's okay. It is a lot to take in. I just have something to ask you though."

"Sure Doc, what's up?"

"Have you experienced anything unusual? Now or even as a child?"

"What do you mean 'unusual'?"

"Well most Ancients we have met have some abilities or another. Some can read thoughts, others can move things around."

"Oh those things… uh yea I have. That's actually how I got captured."

"What do you mean?" John asked.

"Well, I don't know what I did, but the wraith were coming for both me and my mother… Just as they were about to feed on her, I got angry and well something happened?"

"What exactly happened?" Carson asked.

"I can't really explain it." Nikki said as she crossed her arms. She smiled and said, "But I can show you. Ever since I figured out I could do this, I've been practicing whenever I got the chance." She said as she backed away from them. "Now just watch."

Nikhala closed her eyes and set her hands a part so that they were now in front of her, palm side down. Then her eyes shot open. A blue transparent glow came over them. Both John and Ronon stepped closer to her as Carson stepped back. Then something happened that all three of them stared at with wide eyes. "Are you guys seeing what I'm seeing?" John said with a smile. Carson could only nod as Ronon said yeah. The three team members came closer to Nikhala slowly. She laughed as they checked her out. "Guys I'm fine. It's some sort of barrier."

"You can make your own shield." John corrected her. She simply shrugged making his smile widen. Carson looked at her then at John. "Oh no…"

"What?" Ronon said as he looked at the doctor.

"Colonel's got that look in his eye"

"What look" John said as he began to touch Nikhala's shield.

"The look you get when you have something along the lines of a weapon." Ronon answered. He chuckled as John walked around Nikhala. Nikki had decided that was enough and let it go. Instantly the shield fell and her eyes stopped glowing. "That was amazing."

"You shoulda seen the wraith that hit it then." Nikki smiled. This made John laugh. "Can you do anything else?"

"Hmm, I never really tried. I know I have some mind moving ability, but I haven't done that in a long time. I don't know what else I can do thought."

"We could sure use that. It could definitely come in handy." John said. "I'm going to go talk with Elizabeth. In the mean time, I want you and Ronon to get ready for our off world mission."

"Uh alright, what exactly do I need to get ready?" she replied.

"I'll show you." Ronon answered her. "Come with me."

"Uh okay. Bye Carson."

"Bye lass. Oh and I want to see you after you return, yes?"

"What for?"

"I just want to make sure it is safe for you to be using your abilities." He said with a smile.

"Sure thing. I'll try to remember that when I get back." She said as she followed Ronon. She heard the good doctor laugh as she turned the corner. Soon enough, Ronon had given her a gun which she took with reluctance and a vest. "I don't want it."

"It's for your protection."

"Uh hello? What was that I just showed you?"

"Oh right. Well we better get back then."

"Lead the way." She smiled. As soon as they got the gate room, all eyes were on Nikki and Ronon. Elizabeth was standing between John and Rodney. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yup." Nikki replied as she walked down the steps and joined the team. Teyla was smiling at Nikki which made her feel a little off. "Uh why is everyone staring at me?"

"Because you're like a walking Atlantis."

"Oh, I knew there was a reason." Nikki joked. "So where are we going?"

"It's a small village on a planet in the database." Rodney replied.

"Dial the gate." Weir said.

"Yes ma'am" was heard from above them. After the dialing sequence John Rodney and Teyla stepped through. Ronon was next and then finally Nikki was left alone. She looked at Dr. Weir who gave her a smile and then a nod. Nikki returned the gesture before walking through and joining the others.

They came back around five hours later. With some new trading partners. Nikki wasn't all too thrilled about it since it was boring. Teyla did her best to try and keep the young women busy, teaching her about trade and how to negotiate. It was no use though, Nikhala just wasn't interested. When they got back, John had decided that he would spend some time with her to see what she thought of Atlantis.

"Mind if I join you?" he said as Nikhala stared out to the ocean from the deck outside of the mess hall. She looked over at him and smiled before she climbed over the railing and sat on them. "You really don't mind heights?"

"No. I've always been into heights and climbing. There isn't a place in the galaxy high enough for me."

"Now that's saying something… how do you like Atlantis?"

"It's more than I could ever imagine. I mean I knew that the Ancestors were geniuses when it came to their work, but this wasn't what I had in mind."

"Yeah, I hear ya on that one. It is amazing." John said as he looked around the buildings that were close by. "How would you like to stay here?"

"I wasn't plannin on moving." Nikki said with a smile. "Unless you have a better place to put me?"

"No, no. I want you here. How about you join my team?"

"That would be nice. But I don't know about the whole 'nothing happening' kinda missions."

"Well missions are unpredictable. I rather not have people firing and try to kill me all the time."

"Yeah I know. But it was really boring." Nikki sighed.

"Well next time, I'll let you stir things up a bit, how about that?"

"Really? Wait, how will Dr. Weir feel about all this?"

"I'll just simply explain to her that you are indeed a very important ally to have with us."

"Uh… I was talking about me stirring up trouble… you haven't asked her about me joining your team?"

"She said yes to Ronon. So I know she'll say yes to you."

"Wait, why wouldn't she say yes to Ronon?"

"Because he wasn't exactly civilized when he got here."

"Oh, then how would I get the spot, if I'm not civilized?" Nikki asked as she turned around to face him.

"You're pretty civilized from what I can tell."

"I've only been here for three days"

"Yea I know. But you beat Ronon" John sad with a smile.

"Ask Dr. Weir first." She replied as she got off the rails and headed to the door. "Then if she says yes, I'll join you're team. I'll see you then"

John watched her go before turning to the railed and leaning on them. He watched the ocean before Teyla came up next to him. "I just saw Nikhala and she tells me that you have offered her a spot on the team?"

"Yeah, what you think about it?"

"I think it would be nice to have her on the team. Her knowledge of the wraith must be vast."

"But?"

"But do you not think she is a little young?"

"She's a great fighter, Teyla. You should have seen her back in the hive." John said with a smile. "She had those wraiths beat… and she beat Ronon in a sparring match."

"She did? Well then if she can handle herself, I don't see any point she shouldn't be on the team."

"Good."

"And it would be nice to have another female on the team."

"We're not that bad, are we?"

"I didn't say you were" Teyla smiled. She patted his shoulder before turning at leaving him on the balcony. She walked down the corridor till she met Nikhala talking to Rodney. They were talking in front of one of Rodney's white boards.

"Is it really possible?"

"Yes. If I can get the correct pattern I should be able to." Rodney said a little annoyed.

"That's great. Oh that reminds me. I'll talk to you later Rodney." She said before she started heading towards the gate room. She noticed Teyla walking towards them and stopped. "Hi Teyla. Is Dr. Weir in the gate room?"

"She should be, yes. Do you want some company?"

"Sure" she said as they both started walking. "Where's Ronon?"

"In the infirmary."

"Why?"

"We were sparing"

"And you hit him too hard?"

"No, he actually hit the wall and hit his head."

"How'd that happen?"

"I tripped him"

"So you did do it?" Nikhala laughed. Teyla just smiled and nodded. They climbed some steps and passed through the control room before crossing the bridge and into Dr. Weir's office. "Dr. Weir?"

"Oh come in, I was just reviewing our briefings. What can I do for you?"

"Nikhala wanted to talk to you about something."

"Yeah, uh I kinda wanted to ask for a favor…" she replied. Elizabeth saw the reluctance on the young girl's face and stood up. She walked to the front of her desk and then sat down at the edge. Nikhala looked at Teyla before looking back to Elizabeth. "I know I shouldn't really ask this. You all have been very generous and I probably owe you my life, but this is very important to me"

"We'll help in any way we can." 

"Um okay well… I want to know if I could go back to Sateda?"

"Sateda?" Weir repeated. "Why there? It's controlled by the Wraith now. There is nothing there now."

"There is something there. My mother's belongings."

"Sateda was devastated when we last saw it."

"You went? When?"

"When Ronon was recaptured by the Wraith. He was sent to Sateda. We followed them and helped rescue him again."

"I have to see if anything survived. Even if it's just one thing, I want it with me." Nikhala said softly. Teyla looked up at Elizabeth who had a soft gaze on the girl. Nikhala was looking between Teyla and Dr. Weir. "I won't be long. Maybe about three hours. I just want to go to the house and gather anything I can possible carry. Please Dr. Weir. It's the only time I have to my mother."

"… Alright, you can go. But I don't want you going alone." Elizabeth said softly. She then touched her radio in her ear. "Colonel Shepherd. Gather you're team and meet me in the gate room."

"Be right there… is everything all right?"

"Yeah, just a personal mission I need you to run. You up for it?"

"Of course." he said as gathered Rodney and Ronon. They entered the gate room about ten minutes later. Nikhala had headed over to her quarters and gotten a leather bag. Teyla had come back, changed and armed. "So what's this personal mission?"

"Nikhala wants to return to Sateda." Elizabeth replied.

"Sateda?" Ronon repeated. he stared at her trying to see why should want to go. When she looked at him, he saw something that he too understood. pride and honor. "Alright, we'll go."

"Whoa, whoa, hold on a second. last time we were there, the wraith were in control of Sateda. I don't know if this is such a good idea."

"We're just making a stop at my home. It won't take long anyways." Nikhala reassuringly. we'll be in and out before you know it."

"We can cloak the jumper, so we can't be detected." Teyla inquired. She made eye contact with John and then looked at Nikhala. John looked down at her and saw that the kid was really looking forward to go.

"Alright, we'll go. but any sign of trouble, we're getting outta there, understood?"

"Absolutely." Nikhala said with a smile.

"Okay, now that we got that covered, let's get going." Shepherd said as he began to climb the stairs. his team soon followed him to the jumper bay. he took the driving seat while rodney took the seat next to him. Teyla took the seat behind John and Ronon behind Rodney. Nikhala decided to sit in the back of the jumper. She just wanted to get prepared for what she would see there. She hadn't seen it since she was young.

"Alright, dialing the gate" Shepherd said as he began pressing buttons. The gate opened and they were off. The Stargate on Sateda had been destroyed thanks to the Wraith, so they used one that was closest to the planet. It took them about ten minutes to get from the gate to the planet once there John checked the HUD. "Rodney, scan for any nearby Wraith. Nikhala where exactly is your home?"

"Um well it's on an island." she said as she walked up between Rodney and John. she checked the HUD that showed a map of the entire planet. "It's about a twenty minutes from where we are." she said as she pointed their destination.

"Good, It's not too far. we'll be there shortly."

"Okay" she replied softly before turning back to the seats in the back. Ronon watched her get seated again in the back. She was twiddling her thumbs and her breathing was a little quick. "You've got a staring problem. Did anyone tell you that?"

"Just got a little worried that's all" Ronon replied. He stood up and slowly walked to the back before sitting on the bench across from her. "You okay?"

"Just a little nervous. That's all."

"Going home, is never easy"

"It wasn't really home. I never thought of it as my home" she said as she took out a blade and started juggling it. Ronon watched for a few seconds as she closed her eyes and began tossing it higher before he stopped her by catching it. She sighed and looked at him. "My step father wasn't exactly the nicest person in the world. He was a coward of a commander."

"Sounds like someone I used to know" Ronon said with a smirk. He glanced over at Teyla who had hear his comment. She raised an eyebrow at him before turning her attention back to the front of the ship. Ronon looked back at Nikhala before continuing. "He sent hundreds of people, just to save his own ass."

"My step father was like that as well. He save his own hide by selling me and my mom out." Nikhala said quietly. Ronon could tell she was angry with it. He would be too so he didn't blame her. "My brothers all idolized him for a reason I wouldn't know."

"How many brothers did you have?"

"Five older step brothers. I was the only child my mother ever gave birth to." Nikhala said.

"And they never took care of you?"

"Nope, remember high society."

"That's not excuse" Ronon growled.

"Tell that to them" she laughed.

"If they were alive, I would." Ronon added.

"Nikhala, we're at the island." John said. Both Nikhala and Ronon walked to the front of the jumper. Nikhala looked out and tried to take in what she saw. Most of the houses were damaged in some way or another. Nikhala then set her eyes on the house she was looking for. A big white house was set on the highest hill on the island. "There, that's that house." she pointed out.

Everyone stared at the house she had pointed at. "That's not a house… that a freakin mansion" Rodney noted.

"Thanks for noting the obvious, Rodney" John said. "Is there anyplace we can land?"

"There should be a place on the side… wait, on the right side of the house, there…" she pointed out. "Its damaged there so its big enough for the jumper to fit in."

"Alright, we'll land there." John said. Four minutes later, they had landed and opened the jumper door. Nikhala was the first to get out. She stared at the place. They had landed where her step father's office used to be. It brought a smile to her face just thinking about how neat and orderly he had kept it. "What now?" Rodney said from behind.

"Well, you guys can look around. I've got somethings to get."

"I'll come with you." Teyla said as she followed Nikhala.

"Me too" Ronon said following them out of the room. The three walked down a corridor and turned right. "Where are we going exactly?"

"To my parents room" she said over her shoulder.

"Where is your room?"

"Oh we passed it. I'll show you when we get back." she said as she stopped in front of a set of double door. She then tried to push it open, but it didn't budge. "Damnit! It's won't open."

"Perhaps it is locked?" Teyla said.

"No, the doors been stuck because it's been damaged" Ronon said as he inspected it.. "Move aside"

"Ronon, shooting that would attract Wraith" Teyla said cautiously.

"I wasn't going to shoot it" Ronon said innocently. He then smiled and kicked the door's right off their hinges. "See, I used my head." he chuckled. After the dust cleared, Ronon started moving some of the pieces that had broken off the door. Once inside the room, Nikhala rushed and began looking for her mother's belongings.

She had gone to the closet and opened the doors. She smiled as she saw some of her mother's cloths were still there. "Teyla, can you hand me that bag on the bed?" she asked. Teyla reached for it and handed the leather bag to the girl. Immediately Nikhala began to stuff the cloths in the bag. Once done, she started going through some of the rubble that was on the floor. She found a photograph of her mother. Teyla saw the sad smile on her face and walked over. Nikhala smiled at Teyla before handing her the photograph. "That, is my mother… Adina Eani"

"She is beautiful" Teyla said as she looked at the photograph. Ronon had heard her say her mother's name and instantly came over. "What did you say her name was?"

"Adina Eani… why?"

"As in the daughter of Kalu and Temi Eani?"

"They're my grandparents, yes."

"Do you know them?" Teyla asked Ronon.

"They're legends"

"No they're not. They were just complete goofs" Nikhala laughed as she remembered them both.

"You never told me you were Adina Eani's daughter."

"Never really came up" Nikhala shrugged.

"Kel was your step father" Ronon said softly as he realized who she was.

"How… how'd you know that?"

"Because he was my task master. I met his wife when she came to condition me."

"… small world." Nikhala said quietly.

"How are you're grandparents legends?"

"When they were younger, they were asked to join the military, but they refused. Both of them. They rather have fought the Wraith on their own. And that's exactly what they did. They killed Wraith. More Wraith then anyone I have every heard of. When the Wraith came they were killed but not before they took a cruiser down with them." Nikhala said with a smile.

"And you're mother? Is she famous among you people as well?"

"Yeah, not just because of me though."

"What do you mean?"

"She mated with a non Sateda remember? Anyways, that's not the reason she was famous. She was known to be one helluva warrior. My grandmother always said that our family had strong females. I guess she taught my mother everything she knew, because my mother also killed Wraith. She used the Ring to help people escape them. Some she brought here, some she took somewhere else. I know this because I went with her."

"You must have been really young?"

"Well at the time, she wasn't married. She just had me, so there wasn't really anything holding her back. And she said I would never learn if I stayed away from the fight." Nikhala said as she walked over to the other side of the room. She found her mother's jewelry box. Instead of opening it, she simply shoved it in her bag. She was afraid she would breakdown in front of Teyla and Ronon so she decided to look at them in private. "So that's how I learned. I learned to fight from her. That's why I haven't been killed."

"And that's why you can fight so well. If you have told me you were an Eani, I wouldn't have asked you to spar?" Ronon joked.

"Come on, I'm not even you're size"

"You proved that size doesn't matter in a fight"

"Yeah see that's not the only thing you learned." Nikhala laughed. She then started to open a drawer that she saw that was slightly open. Inside was a box. Again she simply shoved it into her bag.

"Teyla? Teyla this is Shepherd, please respond"

"I am here, Colonel."

"Have you guys finished up there?"

"Uh…" Teyla looked to Ronon who was looking over at Nikhala as she tried to stuff something else in the leather bag. He looked back at Teyla before replying. "I think we're about done."

"Yeah, we're done here" Nikhala answered as she stood up and walked to them.

"Alright, we'll meet at the jumper." John replied. "Shepherd out."

"When do I get a radio?" Nikhala said as she lead them out of the room. "Or do I have to wait till Dr. Weir says its okay for me to join your team?"

"You should have received one?" Teyla said. She then looked to Ronon who was scratching his head. "Sorry, I guess if forgot about that" he responded.

Both girls laughed at their fellow team mate. Nikhala had been able to pack most of the belongings in her bags. As they exited, Ronon took some of the bags from her as she lingered in the room. She bowed her head and closed her head as she made a silents pray to her mother and people. She then left after Teyla.

"This is an amazing home."

"When it was empty." Nikhala responded. Ronon smiled. He was up in front as Teyla was behind him and Nikhala behind them both. She stopped as she thought of something. "Wait!"

Both Ronon and Teyla stopped in their tracks and turned around abruptly. "What?"

"Is something wrong?" Teyla asked as she approached her.

"No, I just forgot about something."

"What?"

She looked over at Ronon as a smile began to grow on her face. "Weapons."

Ronon couldn't help but smile either. There was a spark in her eye as she said it. "You guys go ahead. I'll meet you at the jumper. I wont be too long."


End file.
